In My Life
by Caera1996
Summary: Rated M. Please act accordingly. Leonard and Jim are in an established relationship. Leonard asks Jim to join him in visiting his family during shore leave, and then shows him how important his presence is and thanks him for being there.


**Title:** In My Life  
**Author:** Caera1996  
**W/C:** 4,628  
**Rating:** M. VERY M. Please act accordingly.  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine.  
**Summary:** A very simple request for a story that kinda got away from me. Basically, Leonard asks Jim to join him in visiting his family during shore leave, and then shows him how important his presence is and thanks him for being there.

* * *

"Jim, you ready?" Leonard asked. He adjusted the bag hanging over his shoulder as he looked around the room where Jim stood, examining his collection of real, printed books. He glanced over his shoulder with a smile, and quickly selected two of them.

"Yeah, Bones. I'm set." He turned to the bag open on the bed and gently nestled the well-loved books in among the rest of what he was taking with him.

Leonard crossed his arms over his chest, watching him, a small smile playing over his lips. His eyes traveled over Jim's form, appreciating everything about the way he moved, and how good he looked in civilian clothes. He crossed the room as Jim straightened and caught him in his arms as he turned around.

Jim made a sound of surprise when he found himself being held like that, but he caught up quickly, wrapping his own arms around Leonard and holding him just as tightly as he was being held.

Leonard moved a hand to cup Jim's face, urging him to look up. Jim's eyes were smiling when Leonard kissed him, a tender brush of lips that deepened quickly.

"Have I told you how much I appreciate what you're doing for me?" Leonard said against his lips. "I know this wasn't your first choice."

Jim chuckled, kissed Leonard again. "It's nothing, Bones," Jim said. "We're hardly ever here…and it's not like I have anyone to visit. And…it'll be nice to officially meet your mom. Besides, I'm just looking forward to spending some down time with you – it doesn't matter to me where."

But it wasn't nothing, and Leonard knew that. Jim would've been just as happy, and definitely more comfortable, spending his shore leave somewhere on vacation…any of the places on Earth he'd talked about wanting to see before Leonard brought going to his mother's up. He also knew that the thought of spending three days at the McCoy homestead was a little intimidating to him, even if he wouldn't admit it. Jim hadn't grown up with a whole lot of family and McCoy's family was…not exactly a restrained bunch. His mother had made it clear that there was a lot of family and friends who wanted to see him, and he couldn't really begrudge them that. It'd been three years since he'd set foot in Georgia…he wanted to see his family too. It was icing on the cake that Jim had agreed to come, and it meant more to him than he'd thought it would.

"Yeah, well, I wanted to say thanks."

Jim winked at him. "Thank me tonight," he said. Separating, they headed out of their quarters together, and made their way to the transporter room.

The plan was to beam down to the Starfleet Administration in Atlanta, sign out a ground transport and take a leisurely drive to the McCoy homestead in Savannah. They could've opted to transport down at one of the transportation hubs closer than that, but Jim wanted to put in one more call to Scotty, who was going to be using this shoreleave to work with the Starfleet engineers to overhaul the Enterprise's warp systems, and he wanted access to go over a couple of things that could only be done through the Starfleet system. Leonard didn't mind…he was looking forward to spending a few uninterrupted hours with Jim before joining his family.

They made their way through the nearly-empty corridors of the Enterprise to the transporter room, which was being manned by Scotty's relief, as he was already in San Francisco. Leonard took a breath and swallowed, doing his best to quell the nervous rush of adrenaline as he took his place beside Jim on the pad. No matter how many times he did this, it never got any easier.

Always attuned to Bones, Jim gave him a comforting smile and shifted a little closer to him. Leonard smiled slightly, appreciating the gesture. Leonard closed his eyes as Jim gave the command, and when he opened them again, he could feel Jim's steadying hand on his shoulder. Jim gave him a few moments while he got his bearings, and then they stepped off the pad together. Leonard went to handle securing the ground transport while Jim made use of a computer terminal, and a short while later, they were on their way to Savannah.

It was an easy ride, and they passed the time by just talking and enjoying their time together. It was rare to have so many hours uninterrupted by ship's business – whether that be command or medical – and Leonard never ceased to be surprised at how easily conversation came to both of them. It'd always been that way. It was one of the things he'd grown to appreciate the most about what they had…they were always able to talk to each other like friends.

The drive was a long one, and they stopped a couple of times just to stretch their legs and trade off being driver and passenger. During one of their stops, Jim bought a bouquet of flowers. Leonard laughed softly at him at that, shaking his head, as he watched Jim head back to the car with the artfully arranged bouquet.

"What?" he said a little defensively, gently laying the flowers down in the backseat. "I want to make a good impression on your mother."

"Jim," Leonard said as he slipped back into the driver's seat. "You've been talking to her since we were in the Academy. You send each other Christmas presents. You don't have anything to worry about."

"I just want to make a good impression. I only get one chance at this," Jim said. He felt himself flush and shifted his gaze to look out the window. Leonard looked over at him, surprised by the note of uncertainty in Jim's voice. This man, who could waltz confidently into a roomful of people who hated him on principle without batting an eye, who could be confident to the point of arrogance, who somehow managed to come out on top, even when it looked impossible, he _still_ was uncertain about his own personal worth. About why people, who didn't want anything from him, cared for him, wanted him around just because.

"Jim," he said. He waited until he turned to look at him. "All you have to do to make a good impression is be exactly who you are."

Jim smiled slightly and glanced down again. "Everyone loves Captain Kirk."

Leonard shook his head. "Everyone loves what makes you Captain Kirk," he said. "And that's all you, Jim."

Jim gave an embarrassed shrug and turned to look out the window, watching the scenery. Leonard looked over at him and sighed slightly. Reaching out, he put a hand on Jim's knee, giving him a squeeze.

A short while later, Leonard pulled onto the McCoy grounds. The house, stable, and small peach orchard was situated on quite a bit of land that had been in his family, on his father's side, for several generations. As always, Leonard felt a strong pull when he came back. He'd had a great childhood here, filled with friends and family, and it was something he wanted to share with Jim. And…it was something that he hoped to come back to forever, someday. But he didn't talk about that. Not yet.

Jim took everything in with wide eyes. This was nothing like his own sad little house in the middle of Iowa, surrounded by cornfields. No wonder Bones liked coming back here. Jim hadn't understood it before. But seeing this…and knowing Bones had family who lived here and were close with him and his mother. It was…nice. It was something Jim didn't have…had never really experienced.

Bones pulled the transport up to the house, parking alongside others driven by people who were visiting. It looked like there were a lot of people here already.

"You ready for this?" Leonard asked.

Jim looked over at him, smiling, eyes a little nervous. "Born ready," he replied.

Exiting the transport, they each pulled their bags out, slinging them over their shoulders. Jim carefully picked up the flowers, which, thankfully, looked none worse for the wear. Just as they headed up the steps, the front door flew open, and Elenore McCoy was there, tears in her eyes.

"Hi Mom," Leonard said, his voice full of warmth.

She wrapped her arms around him, holding on and thanking all the powers that be that he made it back to her again. "Leonard, son, I'm so glad you're home!"

Jim stood awkwardly in the background, eyes cast away from the sweetly intimate scene, feeling like he was intruding. Until he suddenly found himself embraced by Bones' mom, her arms tight around him.

"Jim!" she exclaimed. "It is so good to see you in person. I can't tell you how happy I was to hear you were coming with Leonard."

"Thanks, Mrs. McCoy," he said, obviously flustered. He shot Leonard a look as he chuckled softly, the endearing flush on Jim's fair complexion giving away his discomfiture. "I, uh, I brought these," he said, holding out the bouquet.

She took them, inhaling their sweet scent. "Such a gentleman," she said. "Please, call me Elenore. And thank you, they're lovely. Maybe you could teach my son some manners."

"Hey!" Leonard interjected. "I have manners. I didn't bring any laundry."

Elenore rolled her eyes and was so reminiscent of Bones, Jim couldn't help but laugh. Turning her back on her son, she guided Jim into the house as she spoke.

"So far an aunt, two cousins, and all the associated family are here…everyone's out back at the pool. Why don't you boys go on upstairs and get settled – you're in your old room, Leonard – and then come on out and join us. It'll probably rain later – typical summer weather – but for now, it's a beautiful day."

* * *

"Hey Jim…what're you doin'?" Leonard asked, coming up behind him. Jim started slightly and turned to give him a smile.

"Just taking a minute and looking. This is a beautiful barn. Did you hang out in here a lot when you were a kid?"

Leonard nodded. "Yeah. Up in the back…over there," he said, pointing to an area in the back. "There's a ladder there that leads up to this loft. It was meant for storage and it's a pretty big space. I made it a clubhouse when I was young, and when I was older, it was a place to hang out."

Jim turned to him, a suggestive smile on his face. "You take anyone special up there?"

"Hm. Not yet. Wanna see the loft, Jim?"

Jim moved closer to him, glancing over his shoulder. It was getting dark quickly, and the rest of the McCoy family was in the house. Dinner was finished and desert was served. When Jim had slipped away for a break, the rest of the family was settling in to the family room to play a game and watch a holovid.

"What if someone…"

"No one will."

Leonard led Jim into the barn, softly lit by evenly spaced lighting from above. There were only three horses housed in the space though there were many more stalls, and they snuffled quietly as he and Jim walked by. Leonard climbed the ladder first with Jim right behind him. Once they were both safely inside, he pulled the ladder up and placed it out of the way, then stood and turned on a light with an old-fashioned switch.

Jim smiled as he looked around, picturing a teenage Bones hanging out here, listening to music, doing homework, reading…doing other things.

"It's been forever since I've been up here," Leonard murmured. He looked around, seeing evidence that other young McCoys…nieces or nephews, had spent some time up here. It wasn't too dusty, there were some new, comfortable-looking cushions, a blanket, some PADDs, some old books…other odds and ends.

"Nice," Jim said. "A good place to hide away." He wandered around the space, looking at the bits and pieces left over from the child and teenager Bones used to be. Leonard watched him with fond amusement as he touched each thing that caught his attention, as if he could divine the story of how it was connected to his childhood.

"You have an awesome family," Jim said quietly. Turning around and meeting his eyes. "This was a great day. Everyone was really welcoming…the kids were a lot of fun to play with. Wore me out, though." He glanced away. "Thank you for inviting me here."

_Into your life._ Jim left unsaid. But Leonard heard in between the lines.

"It was," Bones agreed. "I'm glad you had a good time. And," he continued, drawing Jim into an embrace. "I'm glad you're here. I always want you here."

Jim smiled and closed his eyes with a sigh and relaxing into the feel of Bones' strong body against his, arms around him securely. They stood together like that for a couple of moment, and then pulled apart.

"Look at this couch…what's the word for it again?"

"Futon," Leonard said.

"That's right. I haven't seen one is years," Jim replied. He watched as Jim reconfigured the couch into a bed by releasing the catch on the side and pushing the back of the couch down. He looked up at Leonard with a smile. "I had one of these too," he said. He lay down, stretching with a huge yawn. "You ever spend the night up here?" Jim asked.

"Sometimes," Leonard replied. He picked up a couple of pillows and dropped them on Jim's head.

"Hey! Watch it!"

Leonard smiled and eased himself down next to Jim. They lay facing each other, resting on the pillows. Leonard reached for Jim, running his fingers through his hair at his temple. Jim's eyes closed, the gentle touch soothing.

Leonard looked at him…eyes closed, face relaxed. He leaned in and kissed him, gently at first. Jim smiled, opening to him and sighing in contentment as Bones deepened the kiss and held him closely. They broke apart, and kissed again.

Laying entwined together, trading kisses and light touches, the heat of the late afternoon, the dinner and the long day all conspired to ease them into sleep.

* * *

The sound of rain pounding on the roof of the barn, just a few feet above them as they lay in the loft, roused Leonard from his light doze. He inhaled deeply, the scent of wet wood and ozone heavy in the air, and turned his head to look at Jim. They'd fallen asleep side-by-side, holding hands and facing each other, and Jim slept still.

In the dimly lit room, Leonard watched Jim, a smile touching his lips. He was completely at ease, and like this he looked so much younger than he was. It was nice to see him like this…relaxed and unconcerned. On the ship, even when he was off-duty, he had to be ready to be "ON" at any time. And Captain Kirk was a very different person from Jim. Leonard loved every part of him, everything he was, but he'd fallen in love with Jim, and he relished times like this when they got to be together so purely…every other identity stripped away. Just Jim and just Bones.

A flash of lightning briefly lit up the outside, visible through the window up here, followed by a clap of thunder that vibrated the whole building. Jim jerked awake with a gasp and cringed reflexively, arms jerking up as if to defend himself.

"Shh… 's okay," Leonard said from beside him. "It's just the storm."

"Oh," Jim murmured, eyes falling closed again as he took a deep breath, trying to calm his heart. "Scared me."

Leonard put his arm around Jim and Jim turned into him, pressing close. There was another flash and peal of thunder and Jim tensed, opening his eyes again.

"We safe in here?" he asked.

"Yeah, we're fine," Leonard soothed. He eased a hand under Jim's t-shirt, stroking the bare skin of his side and back.

"Mmm…feels nice," Jim murmured. Leonard pulled the shirt up at the front, then at the back, and Jim took the hint. He sat up and pulled it over his head. "You too," he said.

Leonard sat up and Jim tugged his shirt up and off of him, dropping it down with his own. Holding his gaze, Leonard urged Jim back with a hand on his chest. Jim lay down, smiling a little, his blue eyes bright. Leonard followed him down, laying over him as he splayed a hand across Jim's chest, gently rubbing a thumb back and forth over one of Jim's nipples.

They softly kissed, tongues meeting, pressing together and stroking. Jim's lips were soft and pliant and each kiss and breath they took was intoxicating. Leonard moved to kiss Jim's neck, making him gasp and squirm in ticklishness and then arousal as his hand drifted from Jim's chest down to his shorts. He carefully squeezed Jim's penis through the thin material of the bathing suit he still wore, feeling him respond even as Jim groaned. Leonard chuckled against him, moving lower to kiss and tongue from one nipple to the other, each touch designed to make Jim respond, and each succeeding as he hardened further and arched into Leonard's touch.

Jim bit his lip as his eyes fluttered closed. He arched again, Bones' touch just firm enough to drive him to want more without satisfying him at all. He settled one hand on Bones' shoulder, squeezing as he groaned, and gently held Bones' head to his chest with the other. The feel of his soft tongue flicking over and circling the hardened nub of flesh was something in between ticklish and unbearably good, and he didn't know if he wanted to push him away or urge him to continue.

"Uh…oh god, Bones, please," he said, turning his head and just barely resisting the urge to tighten his hand in Bones' hair to tug him away.

Leonard felt Jim's body tensing and releasing under him as delicious gasps and whimpers fell from his mouth. He chuckled again, and raised his head. Jim was breathing quickly, he was a little sweatier and his eyes were dark with arousal. He was beautiful.

Leonard caught his lips in another kiss, harder this time, more demanding, and slipped his hand under the waistband of his suit, rolling Jim's balls with his fingers then closing his hand around the firm, hot flesh. Jim tipped his head back to gasp, hands roving over Bones' back and pulling him down. Jim buried his face against Bones' neck, squeezing his eyes closed and writhing slightly as Leonard gently rubbed his thumb back and forth over the sensitive head while holding him.

Jim's muscular frame tensed, his hips thrusting slightly, the feel of Bones' hand holding him, teasing him like that, making the arousal coil within him like a tightly wound spring. He dimly registered the feel of Bones' hardness thrusting against his hip, but caught between Bones' tantalizing grip and demanding kisses, all he could do was hold on.

He whined when Bones released him, but helped by pressing his hips up when he realized he was trying to remove his bathing suit. Bones pulled the garment down, and Jim brought his legs up so that Bones could pull them off. As soon as they were gone, Bones held him again, his thumb continuing that teasing touch around the head, back and forth, and around the ridge. Jim's legs fell open as he thrust his hips. Leonard started gently stroking, his grip light even though Jim thrust harder, desperate for more.

"Jim, god, you're so gorgeous darlin', so perfect like this. Love to make you fall apart just by touching you like this," Leonard murmured.

Jim shivered, Bones' teasing touch setting all his nerves on edge. He breathed quickly, swallowing and trying to get some moisture back in his mouth.

"Oh, god Bones you're driving me crazy here, please," Jim plead. In desperation, Jim placed his hand over Bones', trying to urge him to stroke him faster, harder.

"Uh-uh, Jim," he said teasingly. He stopped moving completely, felt him tremble again. "Let go."

Jim groaned, but obeyed, removing his hand and instead gripping the edge of the mattress until his knuckles were white with the strain.

Leonard kissed him again, then moved his other hand to Jim's mouth, sliding his fingers between the full, red lips. Jim took the hint and wet them as thoroughly as he could. Shifting his position, Leonard urged Jim to pull his legs up, bending at the knee and resting his feet on the mattress. He let go of Jim, leaving his hard cock to flex on his belly and leak precum in sticky strands.

Jim started slightly when Leonard used his wet fingers to press between his cheeks, and he couldn't help but squeeze his knees together when he gently fingered his hole.

"_Uh,_" Jim grunted, throwing his head back as Bones gently pressed in. The feel of Bones moving his finger in and out, made him want to clench, and he grit his teeth against the urge to thrust. He cried out when Bones used two fingers to gently stroke Jim's straining penis, cried out again when he felt Bones touch that spot inside of him that always made him see stars.

Bones watched Jim's face, his screwed up eyes, his furrowed brow, the way he alternately bit his lip and gasped for breath as he writhed under his hands. He loved how expressive he was. Loved that he was the one who got to take Jim apart like this…make him forget to be anyone other than _his_ Jim. His beautiful, perfect Jim.

Carefully, mindful of the lack of real lube, he added another finger, turning his wrist to stretch Jim, and used his thumb circle the rim of his anus. Jim clenched at that, the tickling touch too much for him to take in such a sensitized state. Leonard took his mind off of it by stroking him a little more firmly. Jim bucked and again reached for Leonard's hand, closing his own fist over him.

"Please, Bones, please…harder," Jim begged. He swallowed, throwing his head back as he gasped. "_Please!_"

"Okay, Jim, okay…let go, and put your hands over your head."

Jim was gasping and shaking with tension, and it took every ounce of self-control he had to do what Bones said, but he did it. He gripped the pillow under his head so hard his hands ached. Leaving Jim for a moment, Leonard quickly stripped out of his own shorts. He was so hard he was aching, and he closed his eyes in relief to be able to give his erection a couple of strokes. He wet himself as much as he could with his own spit and precum and then positioned himself over Jim's trembling body.

Holding his weight on his hands and knees, he looked down into Jim's eyes and leaned down to kiss him, pulling away to let Jim breathe, mindful of how quickly he was gasping for breath. He took one of Jim's hands in his own, threading their fingers together and holding him tightly, and then carefully pressed forward, easing himself into Jim's body.

Jim arched his neck, pressing his head back into the pillow and his eyes fluttered closed as Bones breached his entrance…slowly…so slowly. Leonard dropped his head to rest his forehead against Jim's shoulder, both men groaning at the fierce pleasure until Leonard was all the way in, his body pressed tightly to Jim's.

They were both breathing harshly, and Jim had his bottom lip caught between his teeth. His free hand gripped Bones' hip, his long, lightly furred legs crossed over Bones' back. He strained to arch under Bones' weight, desperate for him to move, desperate for relief from the intensity of what he was feeling. When he was finally able to catch his breath and get himself under control, Jim relaxed slightly, his muscles loosening. He opened his eyes and found himself looking right up at Bones. Jim smiled, raised his head to kiss him. Bones eyes were soft as he looked right into Jim, seeing him in a way that no one else did. He raised a hand and gently wiped a trickle of sweat away, off his forehead.

"You good?" Leonard asked hoarsely.

Jim chuckled and groaned again when Leonard moved over him and in him, rotating his hips and touching off sparks up and down Jim's spine. "Oh…god…Bones, please. You feel so good…you make me feel so good…want you to move and…_oohhh!_…" he squeezed his eyes closed and tried to thrust under Bones as he pulled out and pushed forcefully back in, the uneasy slide of flesh on flesh creating perfect, almost painful friction.

The sound of the rain and storm sometimes drowned out their cries and pleas as Leonard kept up a punishingly slow pace and Jim squirmed and tensed under him. They kissed and gripped each other and urged each other on. Jim squeezed Bones' hips and sides with his legs, holding on so tightly. Sweat beaded their skin and dampened their hair and they were breathing like they were running, hearts racing, and so completely overwhelmed everything else faded in the background.

Leonard was holding both of Jim's hands now, keeping them pressed to the mattress to stop him from bringing himself off. He wanted Jim to come just from him, and before long, each thrust and drag of his stomach over Jim's rock hard penis was met with a sobbing breath as Jim was pushed harder and harder. It was agonizing pleasure, drawn out so long he felt like he was going to fly apart into a million pieces, and the only thing holding him together was Bones' weight on him.

Leonard could tell Jim was close…could hear it and feel it….the way he was crying out with each desperate gasp and the way he was shaking…

"Come on Jim, come on. Wanna…see you…come!" Leonard gasped out. And Jim arched as all his muscles locked, legs squeezing together so tightly Leonard could hardly move, hands clenched so hard on Leonards' his blunt nails left marks on his hands. He couldn't make a sound, couldn't draw a breath….all he could do was buck uncontrollably as his orgasm crashed over him.

The feel of Jim's muscles clenching on him and the look on his face, and the beautiful broken cries that burst from him with each breath as he lost all sense under the force of his release was more than enough to push Leonard over and he lost control of his composure, thrusting into Jim hard and stilling with the force of his own release. Jim's muscles milked him, pulling everything out of him and he couldn't stop himself from thrusting again and again. He buried his face against Jim's shoulder, crying out and biting gently, and he thrust once more before his vision whited out and he relaxed down on Jim, knowing he could take his weight.

After some time, Leonard roused to gentle petting of his hair, the storm outside once again providing background noise. Leonard raised his head, meeting Jim's goofy smile with one of his own.

"Hey," Jim said quietly.

"Hey."

Leonard shifted slightly and Jim winced.

"Sorry, Darlin'," he murmured, kissing him gently as he slowly pulled out. Leonard settled down beside him, held each other close.

Suddenly, Jim chuckled. Leonard looked up at him, eyebrows raised in question.

"I think you've thanked me appropriately."

Leonard rolled his eyes and kissed him again, so, so grateful to have Jim as a part of his life.


End file.
